Christmas Presents
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Merry Christmas - a christmas gift of Several DISCONNECTED romance OneShots involving Katie Bell, written at the request of some lovely users... Merry Christmas! incl. KBOW, KBFW and some slight Katie/Luna
1. Christmas in the Common Room

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise, JK Rowling invented**_

_**Hope you enjoy these :P**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!!!**_

_**-x-**_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, if you're one of the few who've PMd or Reviewed me with your requests for a Christmas oneshot, I proudly present to you, the following ones:**_

_**For Rob Girl – Christmas in the Common Room. (Katie/Oliver)**_

_**For PottersLittleSister – Quidditch Practise (Katie/Oliver) (I haven't finished the second one yet)**_

_**For MathsIsImmortal – A Little Christmas Cheer (Katie/Fred)**_

_**For Zaks-Blood13 – Hungover. (Katie/Luna)/(Katie/Charlie)**_

_**I hope you enjoy them, and Merry Christmas... Or Happy Chrismukkah, etc. etc.**_

_**Lol haha!**_

_----_

_**Christmas in the Common Room**_

_For Rob-Girl_

"_how about a oneshot where it's Katie/Oliver, and they're at Hogwarts. Anyways, a cute little romantic moment between Katie and Oliver would be great. I'm thinking late at night in the common room with nobody else around them would be best!"_

-x-

She leans back against the sofa, preferring the scarlet carpet to the solid seating.

"Katie, can you help me out?" She looks up at me as I stride past, barely shifting her legs to allow me past with an armful of presents for the Common room Christmas tree. There are seven of us here this Christmas - Me, her, Lee Jordan, Potter, the younger Weasley brother… Ron, I think his name is, and a couple of other third year boys.

"I would, Wood, but…" She gestures to her impressive pile of cards on one side and homework on the other.

"Oh, OK." I sigh and return to my room, retrieve the next pile of presents and carry them downstairs.

"Oh, Oliver," Katie looks up at me suddenly, patting the floor beside her. "Can I-"

I go and sit down, comfortable beside her. She rises and runs to get the large box she's been hiding in her dorm.

"I got this for you," She mutters as she hands me the well-wrapped present, "Can't open it, yet, of course, but it's for you."

I stare at it, suddenly panicked. Nobody told me she'd be getting me a present!

"Katie, I- uh…"

"Don't tell me," She smiles, "Didn't know I'd get you anything?"

"Uh, kind of no." I half smile, "I got you something, I got the whole team a present, but it's hardly as big, and probably hardly as expensive as this," I gesture at the heavy parcel in my lap.

"No problem. I… what's the phrase?" She pauses, "I hate being around magical people half the time. I miss muggle phrasing…" She looks up at me and laughs, "I saw it and thought of you." She winks as I get up and go to put the present under the tree with the rest.

I'm struck dumb and motionless as I return.

Bloody hell. In this light, she looks gorgeous.

"Uh…" I stuff my thumb in my mouth as I watch her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Thumb hurts." Total lie. How to stop myself saying things I might regret.

"Oh." She half smiles. "You look cold. Are you?" I nod, because suddenly, in the pit of my stomach, I'm freezing. Then she looks at me and I'm warm again. _What's going on with me?_

"Ollie, I-" There's a small pause as Potter comes down the stairs and notices me. He says my name before he sees Katie.

"Mmm?" I look up at him and nod. "What is it?"

"Don't worry," He smiles at Katie, she goes bright pink and looks away, "I won't interrupt you, you're busy." He scurries out of the portrait hole and I'm left staring at his back.

"What was that about?"

"I dunno." Katie says too quickly, "probably something about Quidditch practise." She says with a smile, then she rises and picks up her cards, "I should probably finish these… Somewhere else." I look at her.

She goes pink, and looks away.

I've just realised. There are tears in her eyes.

"Katie-" I say her name as she walks away, watching her move, I sigh, look down at the carpet, where she had been sitting.

A small letter. No - a Christmas card. Looks like it's done, stuck down and sealed and everything, and it's got a stain on it - red lipstick, like… sealed with a loving kiss.

I run my fingers across it, absent-mindedly, never thinking of turning it over.

"Oliver… is that one of my cards?" I look up as she speaks, nod and hand it to her. She looks at the name on the front, goes bright pink and looks away. "Did you… look at this?" She mutters nervously. I shake my head and she flushes pink again.

"OK Katie?" I say as she walks away.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm… I'm fine." I rub my arm as she speaks, nerves hitting me at the simple words flowing from her lips.

---

Laughter. Loud and somewhat sexy. Clearly a girl as well.

_How did Lee get a girl from another house into the common room? _He's cheeky, but he'd better hope McGonagall doesn't catch him. Soft laughter echoes through my head again as I walk down the stairs from the boy's dormitories.

"Hey! Oliver, come and play!" Lee yells, they're playing extreme-exploding-awesome-snap with Potter and the little Weasley. They open up slightly to let me join them and I see the girl. _Bugger it. _

_Bugger it to hell._

The girl… the one with the sexy laugh. It's _Katie_.

"You alright Oliver?" She says as I pick up my pile, avoiding her eye even though she's directly opposite me. She's leaning over slightly too, in a low cut muggle jumper.

_Fuuuuuuuck_.

"Sorry, Oliver?" I look up, from the area below her face.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I stammer the words as she looks at me.

"I think you did. Because I heard it, and I think you've traumatised the first years." She indicates the dynamic duo. "But, at the same time, thank you." She laughs quietly, "Ace." and we're playing, all of a sudden.

"Two."

"Three," The cards match, Weasley is the last to get his hand on them.

"Bugger it." he gathers up the cards, muttering angrily under his breath.

"Language, Weasley," Katie grins, having known the brothers for years, "You'll damage young Harry's ears." he laughs back at her, and I restart the game.

Three rounds in, the pack explodes in Katie's hands as she picks up her second loss of the game. I laugh genially at her, with the other boys and she smiles widely at us, a frustrated growl belying her irritation. She laughs and looks at me, her arms folded.

"Looks like you need some practise, Katie."

"If you think I'm going to go outside in this weather," It's snowing outside, "Then you've got another think coming!" She yells at me.

"I… I meant the game," I snigger, although scared of further rage.

"Oh." She blushes. "I-…" There's an awkward silence as she throws in her cards and folds her arms. "I have some stuff to do." She turns on her heel and walks away, up the girls dorms.

"Quick change of heart," Ron says, picking up the piles, "Anyone up for…" He pauses to think of a card game, "Anyone for Shithead?" Harry and Lee speak up, and one of the third year boys joins in with them. I shake my head, confused.

She must be on her period.

Rolling my eyes, I go up to my dormitory and pick up the finished pile of Christmas cards. I need to get these sent, today, along with their presents. I run off to the Owlery, borrow a couple of school owls and find my big, brown owl, Karoo, and send off the presents with their cards.

Katie finds me in the common room, limping tiredly.

"You fell on the ice?" She says, a smirk playing about her lips.

"No duh." I retort, my face contorting into a scowl. I sit down heavily and she joins me, not saying a word.

There's nobody in the common room but us, we sit in silence for a minute.

"Give it here," She says softly, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Sorry?" I look at her.

"Give me your ankle. I'll fix it." She smiles at me, her eyes bright. Reluctantly, I swing my leg up into her lap. There's an awkward frozen moment as I gasp as she lays her fingers on my ankle, where it's sore, where it's swollen, but I'm surprised she's so gentle. She rolls it between her fingers, I grunt angrily, but she lays her finger on her lips and looks at me, then summons a card from her dorm.

She hands it to me without a word.

"What's this?" I don't look at it, just speak to her.

"Christmas card. For you." She says simply.

"Oh." I turn it over to look at it, blushing bright pink as I realise what's on the back of it, by the lip of the envelope.

Red lipstick kiss.

Bright red.

Solid.

Beautiful.

I run my fingers over where her lips have been.

I take a deep breath and look up at her. She's murmuring words at my ankle, waving her wand over it. It burns hot for a second, then she flexes it for me.

"Is it alright? No pain, nothing like that?"

"Perfect." I breathe. "Just… perfect." Then I look up at her and she goes pink.

I look down at the card.

"Uh… I've got one last present to wrap," She excuses herself and rises.

I almost tear the envelope in half in my rush to read the card.

_What's going on with me? I… is it her? Has she changed at all? She got curves over the summer, but that's… nothing unusual…  
_

_Dear Oliver, _

_**She dots her I's with hearts.**_

_Have a very merry Christmas_

_Thank you so much for coaching me at Quidditch over the past three years, you've been a phenomenon I never want to forget._

_** Aww… sweetheart. I'll not forget you either.**_

_And it's not just for the Quidditch. You've changed my life and I'll never forget everything you've done for me. I love you._

_**Hnuurgh?! Love me? No… not my Katie. **_

_Have a great new year as well, come to think of it. _

_All my love, and lots of hugs,_

_Katie. Xxx  
_

"Katie!" I yell out, hoping she's not crossed the common room by the time I've read the card. I look up, over the back of the sofa, appearing like a startled jack-in-the-box. It appears she abandoned her pretence of wrapping presents to bring hers down, and have a look around, under the Christmas tree.

She looks up at me, blushes pink and looks away.

I find my feet on one of the sofa cushions, jump up onto my feet and vault the back of the sofa, landing heavily on my ankle. Good thing she healed it well.

"Katie!" I scramble over to her. She seems to stagger back, looking slightly terrified, holding her Christmas presents for other people in her arms.

I look around before I take her hand. We're alone.

"Katie!" I repeat, staring at her.

"Oliver?" She smiles at me, my heart leaping all of a sudden. Things click into place as the moments go on.

_Sexy laugh. Red lipstick kiss. "just perfect…", me, looking down her top, "Fuuuuuuuck,"._

"Katie," I smile at her, feeling my face go bright pink, "You wanna go to Hogsmeade with me… in the New Year?" stunned into silence, she looks at me and nods her head, slowly and deliberately, "Excellent." I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek. She takes a deep breath as I pull away.

Without a sound, she takes three steps away from me, looks up at the Christmas tree then down at the floor.

"Uh… Oliver…?" She looks at me and then blushes pink. "Merry Christmas." I can't help but run back to her and peck her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Katie."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N Hope you enjoyed?! **_

_**Please R&R **_

_**Merry Christmas!!! xxx**_


	2. Quidditch Practise

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise, JK Rowling invented**_

_**Hope you enjoy :P**_

_**-x-**_

_**Quidditch Practise**_

_For PottersLittleSister_

_Its Katie's first Quidditch practice as the newest Gryffindor chaser. But she can't seem to concentrate as a certain boy (or two) keeps holding her concentration. With her being distracted all the time the captain doesn't seem real impressed with her technique and Katie over hears him talking about possibly taking her off the team. she decides that she will work her hardest and let no person distract her. but doesnt over hear what he says about her (something nice) but at the next practice why is it she is not the one distracted but that certain boy. _

---

"Try not to throw up, Bell!" Fred grinned as he flew past her.

"I won't!" She laughed at him, giggling as I lobbed the Quaffle to her.

"Come on, Captain," Weasley twin number one yelled out - he was my brother, but too far away to tell which. "Don't be a sod in her first practise! Let her get accustomed to it first!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Weasley," She had found her voice before I could, "Like he's as bad as you!"

"Fuck off, Bell!"

"Love to," And she swooped over him, plucking his beaters bat from him, before doing exactly as he had asked. "Catch me if you can!"

"Right." I had had enough of him and her messing around, so I let off a round of sound from my wand. They freeze in midair, Katie throws the bat back to him with a sheepish smile, "Fred, stop being a complete arse, and Bell?" She looks at me, "Welcome to the team."

-

We'd set down all the rules, we'd sorted out all the plays in one-on-ones with Oliver Wood, our new Keeper, and we had played it all out. But now Katie was sat at the sidelines, looking preoccupied, unfocused on everything, just as she had been for most of practise (albeit on her broom), staring in the general direction of whoever was packing up our balls.

"Oi, Bell!" It seemed to break her from her stupor. She looks up at me as though she has just woken up.

"Yes Charlie?"

"Captain," I mutter without thinking. She offers me an awkward half smile.

"Sorry, Captain." I glance over to whoever was there, packing the balls away a moment ago. Oliver wood is straightening up, stretching and leaning down to pick up the crate of balls. "What is it?"

"You've been… distracted all practise." And I realise exactly why as I follow her gaze once more.

Typical. Every chaser we have had in the past three months has been addicted to Oliver since they'd first clapped eyes on him. I was hoping it wouldn't happen to Katie - she wasn't keen on playing competitively, she didn't really fancy joining the team, but Fred and George had convinced her, and she was damned good… but I don't want people… dating… in season. It makes it too complicated.

"Oliver," I yell at him, Katie looks terrified that he's coming closer.

"Problem, Cap'n?" He laughs and sends a cool smile at Katie. She blushes and turns away, goes back into the girls changing rooms and I almost drag Oliver into the boys side. "It's Katie, isn't it?"

"Hmm."

-Katie-

I have to go and apologise. Angelina and Alicia said that he'd not worry, but still, I would feel guilty no matter what happened.

"I won't be a minute, guys," I mutter softly, Angelina squeezes my shoulder and smiles. "Thanks."

"It's Katie, isn't it?" I hear through the door just as I was about to knock and push it open. Oliver's voice.

"Hmm. I can't have her distracted." Charlie. He sounds kind of pissed. "Oliver, what do I do? Every sodding chaser I've recruited in the past month has latched onto you, staring at you like you're bloody Merlin."

"Charlie, it's not my faul-"

"I know… but…" He pauses, sounding clearly stressed. "Either I drop her, or I drop you. I can't have both. We can't play at this all the time."

I push the door open without knocking. They look at me, George towelling his hair dry, stops and looks up, Fred, shoving his robes into his locker, freezes and stares. I glance at them, they nod, smiling.

"Charlie, listen, I'm really sorry about being a bit… off during practise, I've had a headache all day and I think the wind just made it worse." I lie smoothly, not looking at Oliver. I know I will blush if I even so much as glance at him. He is gorgeous, but I was only looking. He's one of my friends, anyway - his, and Fred and George's families are friends with my mum and dad, we are really good friends, we're always at each other's houses.

Turning away, I catch Oliver's eye and smile. He grins back.

I'm not risking my place on the team. I will not even look at him next practise. I'll keep focus. I'll not look at anyone but the chasers…

-Charlie-

"Well, that was awkward," Fred mutters as the door closes behind her.

"She's the best chaser I've seen in ages…" Oliver says softly, "You can't drop her. Drop me."

"No." I say softly. "_She might be the greatest chaser in the school_…" I pause, "Second only to Roger Davies, because he's freakishly good, but she can't be distracted." I look at him, at Oliver, and sigh. "You need to talk to her. Next practise. Let her know you're not interested."

And he gives me a look that practically shatters my world.

It's the _well; maybe I am interested, actually. _Look. And it frightens me.

"Oliver, you can't be serious-" I start, but Fred and George interrupt me.

"He can't say he's not noticed-"

"Her newly established-"

"Curves and interesting use of-"

"Lipgloss and eyeliner-"

"Apple Flavoured, if I remember rightly." George finishes with a wide smile. I so hate it when they split their sentences into half-talking nightmares.

"You snogged her?" Oliver says incredulously, "But you know I-"

"Actually, she was throwing it to Angelina, to show her the muggle make, and I got in the way." He displays the tiny mark. "The lid was slightly jagged. She apologised."

"Oh." Oliver sighs and I look at him. "What?"

"You can't date her." I mutter.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, but it's my life. I can make my own decisions."

"Right. Because that's what's best for the team, is it?"

There's silence as Oliver picks up his kit, shoves it in his locker and strides out.

---1---2---3---4---5---4---3---2--1---

-Katie-

I have my head down now, channelling all my anger at Oliver. Not intentionally of course, but I'm trying to do my best at not imagining him stripping... and I'm failing slightly.

Katie, stop thinking about it. Idiot.

He misses. I score.

This happens maybe thirty times in an hour and a half.

"Oliver," I swoop up to him, resting on my broom handle comfortably. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He mutters, staring at Charlie with poorly concealed venom in his eyes.

"You sure?" There's a moment where I can't look at him, and he won't look at me.

"Yeah." He bites his lip, uncharacteristically nervous.

He misses the next five shots on goal too.

"Oliver!" Charlie yells. He zooms across the pitch to him; Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George stare at the exchange. I keep my head down and look away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not performing Captain… I don't think I feel so-"

"Get back at that hoop and don't even think about that-"

"But Captain…" He says, almost pathetically… and it hits me. I know what he's doing.

He's throwing his game. _His Game. _

_**Quidditch. **_

In favour of me.

__Not Ollie the Obsessed. He wouldn't… no, it's more likely he _couldn't_. This is the boy who has lived and breathed the team since he got on it this year.

No way.

"Ollie," I shout across the pitch, "If it's for me, you're doing this…" I pause and look away… "I'm stepping down, Weasley!" I yell, "Can't take someone else off the team if it's my problem." And I sink through the air until I hit the mud on the pitch, and trudge towards the changing rooms.

-Charlie-

We can't lose our chaser. We can't lose our chaser. _We can't lose our chaser. _

"Wood, go after her." I say suddenly, blurting my thoughts out.

"What?" He looks at me, petrified.

"Go after her and tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"You fancy her."

"What?" I look at him as though he's stupid.

"I said _go and tell her you fancy her._" I say, very slowly, and very simply.

"Why?"

"Because, then you'll be happy, and she'll be happy, and you'll be able to concentrate, and so will she," I think the words spill from my lips before I can stop them. He looks at me, somewhere between confusion and joy, and walks away, in the direction Katie left in. _"Fuck," _I mutter, trying to avoid looking at the rest of the team.

"Oi, Charlie," Fred yells, I look at him, "We all allowed girlfriends now?"

Fuck.

-Katie-

I'm sitting, pulling all my stuff from my locker as he comes in.

"What is it?" I look up at him and blush pink, then look away. "Charlie telling me to get going?"

"No…" The hesitation in his voice is making me wary, and slightly worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" He takes a deep breath and blushes bright pink. I look up, stand up and lay my hand on his arm.

"Spit it out, Wood." He goes even darker pink and looks at the tiles.

"I… wouldyougooutwithmesometime?" Yeah, because that was audible.

"In English, maybe?"

"Uhhh…"

"I… would you…" I stop and smile, "That's all I got."

"It kind of went - Would you like to go out sometime… even though… out's not really anywhere, but we can hang out and…"

"Date?" I say, he hangs his head, "Is that what' you're on about? Did Charlie put you up to this to keep me on the team?" Vehemently, he shakes his head. "You actually want to go out with me?"

"Kindofsortofmaybeifyou'reinterested, butyoudon'thavetoifyoudon'tw-" I press my hand over his mouth to cut his babbling.

"Shut up." I smile. "Course I will."

"Oh, thank Merlin." I hear from the doorway. "Maybe you'll stop staring now, Katie." Charlie is smiling, leaning on the doorframe, arms folded.

"Maybe I'll have an excuse to stare more, Captain."

He takes one look at me, glances at Oliver and looks at the floor, punching the doorframe lightly.

"Bugger it." but I am no longer interested. Oliver has his arms around me, and is resting his lips against my forehead.

Life is good. Oliver's here, holding onto me, and I've pissed Charlie off. I can't complain.

_**-x-**_

_**Merry Christmas!! **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	3. A Little Christmas Cheer

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise, JK Rowling invented**_

_**Hope you enjoy :P**_

_**-x-**_

_**A Little Christmas cheer. **_

_For Maths is Immortal, for being a stellar reviewer and making me smile..._

She was sat, tiredly staring at the pile of cards she had yet to write. It far exceeded the size of the pile of cards she had received, but she didn't mind - most of them were for bookshops, promos for the books she was working on publicising.

"Can't be bothered," She muttered, waving her wand and watching her quills ink themselves and write out all the addresses and cards. Suddenly, with the pile diminished, she smiled to herself and stretched out, then rose and went onto the hallway. "Fred, you around?" she called.

Silence greeted her, and she looked up at the clock. Five thirty eight. He should have been home by now - Weasley's Wizard Wheezes closed at quarter past three today - it is Christmas Eve after all. He should have been home by now.

Sighing again, she waved her wand and attempted to clear up some of the mess before their party tonight. Christmas parties. She so hated them, but it was worth it, family and friends together, especially after the war.

Within minutes, she was wearing her Christmas outfit - the typical red skirt with fluffy white trimming, which skimmed her knees if she crouched down, and a red halter neck top that sparkled when the light hit it, thanks to a spell Angelina Johnson had put on it before she'd given it to her for her birthday.

Opening the door to George and Oliver, who had been staying together for a month while Oliver's house was being redecorated, re-protected, and generally remade, she smiled and found herself throwing music into the muggle CD player and pouring drinks into glasses. Soon the house was almost full - there was Angelina, Alicia, herself, Oliver, George, Lee Jordan and his wife Cassandra, Roger Davies, Ernie MacMillan, and about thirty other fringe-friends, all dancing in the front room of their relatively large house.

"George!" She yelled over the throbbing music and conversation, "Where's your brother?"

"Who? Fred?"

"No, the tooth fairy!"

"Oh, well… Fred said he had to finish some stuff off, he'd be back late." She sighed and threw her head back to catch the light on her top. "Like your top!" He yelled back.

"Thanks!" She smiled, the blush rising in her cheeks, "But your brother's not getting any this Christmas!" He laughed back.

"Katie, I expect nothing less."

Then the music cut out.

"Oh, fuck it." She fought her way across the room, ducking under a drunken Roger-Davies-with-mistletoe, and shouldering Harry Potter, who deliberately tried to impede her, she was sure. "Guys, I'll have the mus-"

It had exploded. She saw it as soon as she had forced her way through the crowd of people.

"Fuck." She pulled out her wand and tried to fix it, but it simply refused to repair itself. "Bugger and everything in between."

"Alright, Kat?" Oliver Wood appeared behind her, took one look at the CD player and laughed. "Is it broken?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well." He shrugged and pointed his wand at the four corners of the room. The music that had been playing seconds before was now emanating from the walls.

"Nice job." She nodded, "Thanks Ollie."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry Captain." She poked her tongue out at him and laughed. "Sorry!"

"Oh, it's fine…" He paused and tilted his head, "Kat, are you wearing… why's your bra strap hanging-" He slid his hand up her shoulder and caught her bra strap, hooking it under the fabric of her top.

"Thanks." She smiled, then leaned in closer to him, "Listen, I don't feel too well," Not exactly a lie… her head had been killing her all day, and the music and alcohol was just making it worse. "Would you tell George I've gone to bed, and tell him that if Fred turns up, he can sleep on the sofa tonight?"

"Yeah," He over compensated for the huge amount of noise with a giant nod of the head. "G'night Kat!" He shouted, she pulled him close and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas Ollie," She winked, "All your presents are under the tree. Find them when you go." He nodded and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Kat." he released her and she fought her way across the room, and up the stairs.

---

He saw her talking to Wood as he pushed the door open, shaking snow from his hair.

"Katie!" He shouted as the music started again. She hadn't heard him. _Damn. _

Then Wood had his hand on her arm, under her top, she was hugging him, kissing his cheek, pointing to the sofa. And, then… then she released his hand after a lingering hug, pulled away and went upstairs.

"Oi, Wood!" He shoved through the crowd to get to him. Oliver looked up and smiled.

"Alright Weasley?"

"No. What're you doing with Katie?"

"Nothing, why?" He paused as he realised what Fred meant. "Mate, no, she's yours. She's not feeling well, so she has gone to bed. Nothing like that mate, nothing like that!"

Fred was suitably silenced for a while… until he realised what he was supposed to be doing, right now.

"Oh fuck… Ollie, give me ten minutes, and then kill the music, alright?" He nodded, confused, as Fred disappeared up the stairs.

He pushed open their bedroom door as slowly and quietly as he possibly could. His girlfriend was lying under the covers, clutching a blanket to her chest and sleeping peacefully.

"Sorry I'm late, Katie," He said to her as he went to the wardrobe and changed, "I had to pick up one last Christmas present. I'll explain later." He leaned over her and pressed a swift kiss to her temple, then pulled away to look at her for a second. "I love you." and he kissed her cheek again, then grabbed the bag in their spare room and prepared himself for potential public humiliation.

---

She listened to him thumping down the stairs.

"Bloody Santa Claus," She smiled to herself, rolling over, opening her eyes and touching her cheek where he had kissed it, "I'll kill him."

---

He strode down the stairs and was met with looks of confusion from all but Oliver Wood and George.

"Ladies and Gents, we wanted to say merry Christmas in style," Fred declared from beneath his Santa Suit, dragging the sack of presents down the stairs behind him. "But we couldn't think of any particularly stylish way to do it, so I thought I'd dress up like a complete tit and make you laugh."

And everyone did. Because this was Fred, he was funny. And he had just toppled down the stairs too. He laughed at himself and waited for her to pull him to his feet. Then he remembered she was fast asleep upstairs.

"Aw, fuck it." He dragged himself to his feet and started throwing the boxes of presents out to their respective receivers.

"Thanks, Fred!" George laughed and held up his present, "We'll leave your gifts under the tree," He laughed and winked. There was a small silence and a groan from the top of the stairs.

"Fred?" Katie was stood at the top of the stairs, "What're you doing?"

"Christmas presents," He smiled at her; she made her way down the stairs and leaned on the banister.

"Oh." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Well, alright then." Another moment of silence as she stepped further down the stairs made her way into the kitchen and found a bottle of water.

Half an hour later, the crowd of people dispersed, the pile of presents under their tree having grown largely in that short space of time, Katie sat, watching Fred attempt to pull his beard off.

"Sodding sticking charms." He was muttering.

"At least it wasn't permanent." She grinned back, waving her wand and watching the silvery hair flutter to the floor. "Where were you all night?"

"I had to go and get something for you." He smiled, "Your Christmas present."

"Oh," She smiled widely straight back at him and he pulled her into his arms. "I was really pissed at you earlier… because you were so late."

"Oh, Kat…" He laughed, "Sorry, sweetheart," He kissed her temple again and she rolled her eyes again. "Silly thing, you know I wouldn't miss a party for anything."

"Of course," She smiled and blushed, "But I was a bit…" She sighed, "Irritated."

"Understandable." He rose and tugged her into his arms again. "Oh, Katie…" He kissed her gently, smiling as he pulled away and let his lips touch her forehead. "Lovely, you are, you know that?"

---

She rolled over in the middle of the night, her eyes fluttering open tiredly as she felt him kiss her nose.

"Aah!" she yelped as he appeared, mere millimetres from her face.

"Marry me, Katie?" He murmured into the darkness.

"What?" She groaned, tired, and slightly unfunctioning.

"I said, Marry me, Katie." he pulled a Christmas present from nowhere, handed it to her and watched her open it. It was a ring, slightly too big for her fingers, but on a chain. "I know you don't like wearing rings… so I thought I'd buy you one on a necklace."

"It's gorgeous." She said softly, avoiding his gaze and staring at the silver ring. "You want me to marry you?" She said with a smile.

"Yes." He paused, "I want you to marry me _a lot_." He grinned and she chuckled softly.

"Sure." She smiled, "Yeah, why not… I will marry you, Fred." She grinned, feeling him slide the necklace around her neck in the dark. He pressed his lips to hers and she smiled. "Merry Christmas." She whispered, feeling her eyes closing even as she spoke. He saw, and kissed her on the forehead, allowing her to doze off again.

"Merry Christmas Katie," But she was already asleep, her hand curled around his wrist, her lips pressed against his neck. "I Love you."

_**-x-**_

_**Merry Christmas!! **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	4. Hungover

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise, JK Rowling invented :D**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**-x-**_

_**A/N Slight Katie/Luna in here, if you don't like, don't bother reading it. **_

_**Hungover**_

_For ZaksBlood13_

_I'm too lazy to PM you, but perhaps you could do something like(this might be a bit longer than a one-shot, but I don't think by much) Oliver getting totally sloshed and cheating on Katie, Katie being totally hurt and breaking it off with him, then swearing off men and getting together with, like, Luna or someone equally not Hermione-or-Ginny. Something tells me that Luna would make a good pansexual and be good for a stressed mind._

_Two things about this: Changed Oliver to Charlie, because I doubt any woman,short even Katie would swear off Oliver… and Changed the idea to be a short, sort-of-post-hangover-what-have-I-done? Thingummybobby. It'll make sense if you read it. And I'm really sorry it's short, and probably not my best work… but I sort of like it, I dunno... I guess it's alright, and hope you do too! _

_And Lol… haha, too lazy to PM me.._

--x--

All I remember is something about Nargles. And lots of chocolate. And probably some Malibu involved somewhere too. Lots and lots of Malibu. My head is killing me.

Sitting up, I look around me. Empty bed. Good, that means I've not got drunk and shagged some bloke. Swore off them. Well done me. Charlie's bag is sitting, half packed from where I threw him out a week ago, on the dressing table. I stretch and consider turning on the lights.

Poor idea.

I grip my head, groan and turn them back off.

Bad idea, Katie-Kat. I poke my tongue out at nobody in particular and stride towards the bathroom, then throw myself from it and put my head over the toilet bowl.

"Bugger-" I manage to squeak from between upchucking sessions, "Fucking-Bugger-Alcohol-Weasley-tosspot-Charlie-Burn-"

"His fucking house down?" A jovial voice cuts through my head, a hand hands me a potion and I sip it gratefully. The wish to puke subsides and I can look up.

"Lovegood?" Aww fuck. Now I remember.

"Good morning." She smiles and I have to smile back. "Feeling better? I'm quite sure those Nargles were messing around with your head last night-"

"It wasn't the Nargles, it was the rum."

"Oh, well, that's good, isn't it?" There's a small moment of silence where I resist the urge to yell '_good? Good, do you even have a clue what it's like to have a tongue like a roll of carpet?'_

"What did I do last night?" Because there's something telling me I _was _kissing someone, and _she's_ standing in front of me.

"Well, you were upset, so I'm not surprised, really, but you did get rather drunk."

"I figured that. What did _we _do?" I splutter, my head throbbing.

She smiles at me.

"Don't worry." She says in that stupid, and yet somehow lovely sing-song voice of hers, "Nothing overtly sexual." I blink several times in that horrific post-hangover haze. "Just involving lots of drink, chocolate and Mistletoe. Which I think is where the Nargles came from. I couldn't figure out what else was wrong with you. So I sort of shut you in your bedroom, and left you to your own devices."

"But we kissed?"

A flash of her perfume, something funny, like cinnamon and lavender, and then… I close my eyes and try to remember. _fuck. _Fuck. _**fuck. **_the one thing I actually want to remember, and I can't.

"A few times, if I'm honest." Luna looks at me, smiling gently, reaches out to touch my hand. I draw it back and stare at her suspiciously. "Listen, it's alright…" She smiles, "I won't say anything if you don't want…"

"It's not that…" I find myself saying, "I… can't remember."

"Well, that'll be the Nargles for you, honestly, I should have gotten you some Radishes," She flicks her earrings gently and I watch them swing slowly, "They keep them away, you know."

"But I want to."

"Want to what, sorry?" She looks at me for a second, confused.

"Remember."

"Oh. Well…"

"Well what?"

"I suppose I could help you…" She leans in closer and looks at me, her big grey eyes staring at me. "I mean… if you're sure you want to remember?"

"I…" My eyes are unfocused, staring at the silvery freckles on her nose. "…Guess…"

Her lips are on mine, and I remember. She'd not been drinking Malibu last night. That had been me. She hadn't grabbed me in a drunken haze… I had grabbed her.

Because I liked her. And then my brain took a long pause and lost it. Because I was hurt, and she openly admitted to liking me. _like that._

No more men. That's what I'd said.

Well, I suppose I was keeping that promise.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N Hope you enjoyed?! **_

_**Please R&R **_

_**Merry Christmas!!! xxx**_


End file.
